Go out and love someone
by Autumn88
Summary: P4 - C'est plus qu'un arrangement mais moins qu'une romance. Yumi/Daisuke/Kou.


Note : Première fic écrite d'abord en anglais puis en français. :3 Basée sur un prompt trouvé sur _badbadbathhouse _sur LJ. (Accessoirement, j'ai enfin un LJ d'écriture en français ! Plus rapidement mis à jour que ce mon compte sur ce site, checkez le lien dans ma bio si ça vous dit.)

* * *

**Go out and love someone**

1.

« Encore toi ! » s'exclame-t-elle sans pouvoir cacher sa déception.

Ils sont en avril et Daisuke se retrouve dans sa classe. Il est assis juste à côté d'elle et elle souhaite déjà voir arriver le jour où ils devront changer de place.

« Enfin, ne fais pas comme si tu étais la seule à plaindre ! Je dois avouer que je suis assez content de me retrouver une fois de plus avec toi. » Il sourit mais elle ne sait pas si c'est sincère. « En plus, c'est moi qui devrais être déçu ; Kou est dans en 3-1. Tu te rends compte que ça fait trois ans qu'on espère se retrouver ensemble et au final rien du tout ? »

Yumi hausse les épaules et sort son livre de maths.

2.

Le temps passe plus vite qu'on ne le croit et déjà, le mois de mai arrive. Daisuke n'est plus près d'elle ; il est maintenant assis au premier rang alors qu'elle est au fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre. Au début, cela la fait sourire mais une fois arrivée à la fin de la semaine, elle se sent déjà très seule.

Daisuke l'appelle le week-end. Elle se demande comment il a bien pu obtenir son numéro mais oublie de l'interroger à ce sujet lorsqu'il lui demande si elle est libre, là, maintenant. « Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » Elle ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il lui dit ensuite parce que Kou s'empare du combiné.

« Hé, rends-moi ça ! »

« Mince, mec, tu ne vois pas que je suis au téléphone ? » Il rigole et ensuite, salue Yumi. « Donc. On se demandait si, peut-être, tu pourrais nous aider pour les révisions ? Il y a quelques sujets vu aux cours qui posent problème à Daisuke et j'ai un peu de mal à les lui expliquer. »

Puisqu'elle n'a rien de mieux à faire, elle accepte de les retrouver à la bibliothèque. Les examens commencent lundi, après tout.

3.

Quand le mois de juin arrive, Yumi passe tous ses temps de midi en compagnie des deux garçons. Elle ne peut pas les voir après l'école car ils doivent se rendre aux clubs auxquels ils sont inscrits mais ça n'a pas d'importance ; elle est elle-même assez occupée. Depuis la mort de son père, elle a arrêté le club de théâtre pour se consacrer à un petit job, histoire d'aider sa mère. Elle donne des cours de soutien à un jeune garçon trois soirs par semaine. Quand elle a du temps libre, elle étudie ou s'occupe de garder la maison bien en ordre. Elle est constamment occupée, ce qui ne lui laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir et c'est très bien comme ça.

Elle parvient tout de même à voir les garçons en dehors des cours un week-end sur deux.

4.

Juillet est un mois extrêmement pénible entre les examens et les cours de soutien. Daisuke lui demande une nouvelle fois de l'aide et il est difficile de refuser. Kou ne vient pas cette fois-ci et se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec Daisuke la met un peu mal à l'aise. Heureusement, ils passent toute la journée à revoir les sujets qui pourraient se retrouver dans l'examen de maths.

« Tu l'apprécies, » remarque Kou, un jour à la sortie des cours.

Yumi se fige et le garçon ne peut réprimer un sourire.

5.

Elle ne les voit plus beaucoup jusqu'à cette nuit d'août. Cela fait deux semaines qu'elle n'a plus eu de leurs nouvelles et elle s'ennuie à mourir. Comme Daisuke ne répond pas, elle essaie d'appeler Kou.

C'est Daisuke qui décroche.

« Vous couchez ensemble ou quoi ? » demande Yumi en riant. « Vous semblez passer votre vie ensemble ! »

« Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu es complètement folle, ma pauvre ! » s'exclame Daisuke alors que Kou éclate de rire.

Ils se retrouvent tous les trois quelques heures plus tard près de la rivière Samegawa. Comme il fait très beau, ils décident de rester là pour un moment. Daisuke s'allonge dans l'herbe alors que Kou retourne son sac à la recherche d'un truc à boire. Décidément, tout va pour le mieux, décide Yumi. Ils parlent de tout et de rien et, bientôt, le soleil se couche et il fait déjà nuit. Yumi continue de parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque Kou en train de somnoler.

« Oh mince, il est déjà si tard que ça ? Il faut absolument que je rentre à la maison et tu devrais faire pareil, » murmure-t-elle à Daisuke.

Il ne lui répond pas et la façon dont il la regarde la fait frissonner.

« Je suis sérieuse, Daisuke. Il faut que j'appelle ma mère. »

« Ça ne peut pas attendre ? » Il attrape sa main et elle n'ose pas bouger. « S'il te plait. »

6.

Croiser Kou dans le quartier commerçant le lendemain est totalement gênant. Yumi ne sait pas quoi dire et le garçon lui répond du bout des lèvres. Ça lui fait un peu mal ; ce n'est pas comme si elle et Daisuke avait passé la soirée à se rouler des pelles juste devant lui. Pour être honnête, ils ne se sont même pas embrassés.

7.

C'est le début du mois de septembre et elle décide de rendre une petite visite surprise à Daisuke. C'est sa mère qui lui ouvre et elle salue chaleureusement Yumi avant d'ajouter qu'elle peut monter, la chambre de Daisuke est la première sur la gauche.

« C'est moi, » dit-elle et elle sait qu'ouvrir la porte sans y avoir été invitée n'est pas une bonne idée mais elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Ça ne serait pas vraiment une visite surprise sans ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr voir Kou assis sur Daisuke, en train de l'embrasser, lui fait regarder les choses sous un autre angle.

Les garçons ne semblent même pas l'avoir remarquée ; aussi fait-elle demi-tour sans un bruit, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

8.

Daisuke l'appelle quelques heures plus tard. Elle décroche après six sonneries exactement, le temps qu'il lui faut pour se faire à l'idée qu'elle va devoir lui parler.

« Hey Yumi ! Maman m'a dit que tu étais passée mais tu n'es même pas venue me voir ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je me suis rappelé que j'avais un truc à faire, alors… Mais tout va bien, je t'assure. » C'est un mensonge, évidemment. Elle ne veut pas commencer à se disputer au téléphone, donc elle lui propose de venir le revoir, bientôt. « Je te rappelle, » assure-t-elle. « C'est promis. »

9.

Elle ne rappelle pas parce qu'elle le voit à l'école le lendemain. Ceci dit, elle passe surtout la journée à l'éviter, ce qui s'avère plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Malheureusement, les choses ne sont pas aussi simples avec Kou. Elle le croise à la sortie des cours, près des casiers de l'entrée.

« Alors, » dit-il en laçant ses chaussures. « Quoi de neuf ? »

Ne fais pas comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, a-t-elle envie de dire. Elle n'ose pas.

« Rien de spécial, je t'assure. » Elle essaie de sourire mais ça ressemble à une grimace. « Écoute, je suis assez pressée donc je n'ai pas trop le temps de parler. On se voit demain de toute façon, d'accord ? »

Son ton est un peu trop sec. Kou a l'air de se demander quoi et c'est juste plus qu'elle ne peut en supporter.

« Tu l'as embrassé. » Elle s'approche et souffle dans son oreille. « Sur son lit, hier. »

Elle est sûre que lui dire qu'elle sait le gênera un minimum. Cependant, il ne réagit pas vraiment comme elle l'avait prévu.

« Ouais, et ? »

« Et, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je pensais qu'on était amis ! » Elle élève la voix. « Peut-être que je pensais qu'il m'aimait bien. Ou que vous me respecteriez en me disant, je sais pas, que vous sortiez ensemble ? Visiblement, j'avais tort. »

Il la fait taire en levant la main.

« Peut-être que nous pourrions continuer cette petite conversation dehors, » fait-il froidement remarquer. « On commence à nous regarder. »

« Je n'en ai rien à foutre. »

Ce n'est pas exactement vrai parce qu'elle sort tout de même de l'école. Kou la suit, bien sûr. Ils n'ont pas terminé même si elle aimerait qu'il la laisse tranquille.

« Bordel, Yumi, tu peux parfois être une vraie chiante. Ça ne te dérangeait pas qu'il flirte avec toi, l'autre soir. Tu te souviens ? Alors que j'étais là. Mais tu ne me vois pas en faire tout une montagne ! »

« Oh je t'en prie, ferme-la ! » Elle accélère le pas et, pendant quelques instants, elle se dit que c'est fini. C'est sans compter Kou qui la rattrape et attrape sa main. Il la force à s'arrêter mais elle ne le regarde pas. Elle ne veut pas.

« … On pourrait partager, » propose-t-il après un petit temps.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui et il l'embrasse. Elle ne cille pas.

10.

Au début, ce n'est pas facile mais ils font de leur mieux pour que ça marche. Ils ne savent pas trop comment se comporter et, s'ils ne s'habituent pas vraiment à la situation, au moins s'améliorent-ils peu à peu. Voir Kou embrasser Daisuke ne parait plus si difficile quand l'un attrape sa main et que l'autre se tourne pour la regarder. Ensuite elle les embrasse tous les deux, l'un après l'autre ou parfois les deux en même temps et elle ne pense plus à rien d'autre. Elle se sent bien et c'est parfait comme ça.


End file.
